fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
First Sorcerous Nine Building
The First Sorcerous 9 Building is a large, three-story high clocktower that is the headquarters of the The Sorcerous 9. This building was in the verge of ruins because of the war, but has since been restored to its former glory. History Little is known about the history of the building besides the fact that it has existed for the past 100 years, since The Sorcerous 9 was created by an Unknown Guild Master and since then controlled by The Big Boss Localization Situated in the Land of Shadows, it lies on the southern coast of the country in Sakura Town where it was the only guild, until the rise of Creativity Madness. It is located in the southern part of the town not far from the coast, and lies about 4-5 kilometers up the Sakura central path. Original Design Exterior Design The Sorcerous 9's First ever Building is a old abandoned clock tower situated in the the south coast of The land of Shadows. it composed of three floors where as the building gets higher, the rooms becomes smaller. At the top of the building is a round dome, a specialized space for the Big Boss to Relax and keeps his identity a secret. For the past 100 years the Design of the building did not change and the big boss has no plan for it to change. Interior Design First Floor As soon as you enter the main Gate of the clock tower. The Hazy Fire Cerberus, the guard of The Sorcerous Nine building, has to check your identity. The design of the first floor is that of a hotel lobby. where guild members are free to relax and enjoy there time. inside the building is very luxurious, the right wall is made up of wood with a LCD monitor where it serves as a communication for the Big Boss. Second Floor The second floor, which is strictly off limits to guests of the guild, contained another request board which is dedicated strictly to S-Class Jobs, off-limits to everyone except S-Class Mages. The design of the second floor os somewhat the same with the first floor. it is surrounded with round tables and small Jacuzzi. Basement The guild also had a basement, which had a stone floor and housed several round tables complete with chairs, as well as a number of barrels piled up one on the other and some wooden crates. The walls seemed to consists of cement reinforced with wood beams, and other, coarse wood beams placed vertically held up the ceiling, with smaller ones branching off from them horizontally and connecting them to the walls and to each other. Current Design Exterior Design It is extravagantly different from the former building: while retaining the pyramid shape of the former building and consisting of three floors, this one strongly resemble a castle in appearance, having battlements on top of its two upper floor, while the ground floor has a more Western-looking roof than the former building, consisting of many small, square tiles of different size. Over the battlements several large torches are lined up. Topping the building and the last floor is a small, tower-like dome containing There is also a small Souvenir Shop to the left of the entrance, composed of bricks and sporting a wood counter, which is run by Dazzling Bones. Lined up the building's sides are two lines of trees; the ones farther from the entrance seem to be way taller than the others, appearing from behind the balustrades of the ground floor; either that, or the first floor itself has plants on its top. Early Concept the design of the guild had undergone a lot of development since the Big Boss took over. and continues to become the Best of others.